danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Monster Box
The timer? I've already lost quite a few hours to this new game. ;P (Just discovered it last night). I've noticed there's a timer in the upper left corner of the game screen that tells you how much time you've spent on that attempt so far. There's no mention of this timer on the page for the game here and I'm not 100% certain on how to go about adding that tidbit to the page. Could someone add something mentioning the timer on the main page for Monster Box for me please? RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 04:23, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Ivan! RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 04:45, December 21, 2013 (UTC) A fun but unlikely thought of mine You know how the Monster Box will normally spawn monsters every minute, but clicking and holding will increase the spawn rate by 4 times? I have a incomplete Stick Ranger playthrough on YouTube, where I speed up the footage by 4 times. This has been up for a while. And for longer videos, I recently made 8 times speed and maybe even 16 times speed versions available, sometime before ha55ii added the "Mouse Accelerator" upgrades, which further increases the 'click+hold' spawn rate by multiples of 4. Coincidence, or did ha55ii see my playthrough? XD Lol. The majority of my viewers do appear to be from Japan- so who knows? ;P (P.S. For those who are curious about my (as of when I posted this) incomplete playthrough, I have a link in my profile page. I show every second of the file's game-play (thus my reason to speed up the footage, because nobody really wants to watch me Card grind for as long as I spend Card grinding. Among other things which can take a while). ;P As of when I posted this, the latest part was part 34, showing my item collecting adventures in Mountains 1+2. The next part, Mountaintop, might take me a while to finally get up. Frackin' 7th screen I tell you. Can. Not. Dodge. Properly. Too. Many. Powerful. Attacks. Coming. All. At. The. Same. Time. -_- Should be epic when I do beat it and get the part up though)! ^^ RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 11:29, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Same screen dimensions as Stick Ranger Is it worth mentioning on the main page for Monster Box that it has the exact same screen dimensions as Stick Ranger, the game that it is basically an official spin-off of? If it is worth mentioning, could someone add that fact in please? RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 01:21, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Cheat Engine Tutorials? For Stick Ranger, the reason we don't have CE tutorials for it is because it's a longer game with more satisfaction value for doing it without hacks, right? Monster Box here is just a relatively quick time-waster, so if we had cheat tutorials for it, then people who just want to get to the end game parts already to test stuff out could do just that really easy by using information here. Unfortunately I don't really know how, though is there any chance we could get someone who can work with CE easily to put tutorials for hacking Monster Box on here? RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 04:13, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Well, I've tried it with the old SR way (and basically all Danball Games way), and it froze right after the hacked value is updated. Not sure if I removed a mov and ruined the whole thing, but just that it should be able to work out with that method. Preceding useless rant spammed by Logo.| Rage at me 16:02, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Ooh- hey- the Sniper can do that?? Can you tell me what levels you had your AT, Pierce Chance, and Pierce Damage at when you got that to happen to you please Ivan? (You wouldn't put that warning there if you didn't have it happen to you, right)? I wanna give it a try while having a low POP per wave to see how long I can last. (Some warning signs just have a reverse effect don't they)? ^^ RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 16:44, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Nevermind- found my own build for that. 46 in AT, 20 in Pierce Chance, 30 in Pierce Damage, and 4 in Arrows for the heck of it (might generate a couple more overflowed enemies that way though). It's kinda fun, seeing a Yellow Box Snake that's only supposed to have 3120 LP take hundreds of 1830 AT punches from my Boxer and still live (said Boxer has 60 in AT, 40 in AT%). ^^ RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 18:13, January 19, 2014 (UTC) I had 18 in AT, 20 Pierce Chance and 40+ in P-Damage. When the damage rolls up to high values they eventually overflow and causing strange issues. You probably had noticed some negative numbers popping out from the monsters and then they become nearly invulnerable. Ivan247Talk Page 03:55, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Mm, with what I did, I only made an invulnerable one every now and then. But yeah- there were definitely enemies that weren't giving up the ghost for sure! The Yellow Box Snakes, even with 3120 LP, should've only been able to take 2-3 punches from my Boxer before going down (which most did), though some here and there took what, 100, 200 punches and still didn't go down. ^^ It was pretty epic. I'll have to try your overflow build next time- sounds like you probably had better luck making invulnerable enemies than I did. I did notice the last enemy an arrow hit before fading (when it actually pierced enough for that to happen) always survived, though would get killed by arrows that didn't quite pass through enough enemies to trigger overflow but still passed through a fair few. Guess that just goes to show how epic the Sniper is- it's the only class to be able to inflict overflow AT, and then kill the enemies afflicted afterward anyway to boot! I think the Sniper is really mostly good for overflow lols, though. I find the Gladiator more effective for normal play. With the Gladiator, with enough of them placed directly under the Monster Box, it's perfectly possible to just hold down the accelerator while doing the Yellow Box Snake's max-gold-per-wave build if you have a Green Gel Head POP high enough so the Gladiators don't ever run out of targets that are directly under the box while the accelerator is being held, but still low enough that they don't contribute too much to the monster count. You just have to use Sword Strike and Strike Range effectively. Strike Range should be able to cover about half the screen (the Gladiators would placed dead center), give or take a little depending on taste, Sword Strike should have an AT value that is a factor of the LP of whichever of the two enemy types has more LP for your run (usually the Yellow Box Snake) (preferably the highest factor reasonably possible). Anyway, do you have any way of pinpointing the exact AT value needed for overflow? That would probably make it much easier to make an effective overflow Sniper build to make lots of overflowed enemies on a screen. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 07:22, January 20, 2014 (UTC) AGI??? Is the AGI of the classes directly written in the source code? If it is, can you post them in the page? Yathimc (talk) 04:12, April 12, 2014 (UTC) I'm not sure, but it seems to be 5 for Boxer, 15 for Gladiator and 30 for Sniper. It does match with the trivia that Gladiators are faster than those in SR. Also, noticed a "weapon list" which includes "time explosion". Are Magicians joining MB next? Ivan247Talk Page 09:05, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Yup, "that gif" actually means the 8 classes in SR will join MB. Yathimc (talk) 10:18, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Using reverse-engineering, I can confirm these values are indeed for AGI. A Lv0 Boxer has 100 DPS. It has 10 AT. Thus, it must hit 10 times per sec, or every 5 frames. Samuel17 (talk) 01:13, April 13, 2014 (UTC)